Sweet Dreams
by Infractus Speculum
Summary: Misaki wakes up one night after a horrible nightmare and Usagi-san wants to know about it. Will it bring to the couple closer together or hurt them?


**Damn, these plot bunnies have been visiting me A LOT recently. I'm gonna get my shotgun out soon…**

**Disclaimer: Puh-leazze! If I owned JR then it wouldn't be a **_**fan**_**fic would it? Nope!**

**Just a little note, this is probably gonna be OOC because right now it's 4:32 and I've been up since 8. Teehee~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was just another night in the home of Usami Akihiko, aka Usagi-san. He was currently writing a manuscript that was due…3 weeks ago. The little blip in the corner of the screen showed that it was already 3:27 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes and sighing, Usagi-san leant back in his chair with a frustrated groan, hearing his joints groan and pop from sitting unmoved. He glanced about the crap-filled room, wishing that his love Misaki here was with him. This thought, of course, led Usagi-san to have some 'inappropriate' thoughts about him, which he quickly began typing onto the computer.

Other than the constant tap-tap-tappity-tapping on the keyboard, the apartment was completely silent. That is, until a blood-curdling scream resounded, echoing eerily.

Thoroughly startled, Usagi-san tumbled out of the chair, but quickly regained his balanced and basically knocked his door down in his haste to get out. The only thought running through his head was _Misaki screamed=Misaki is in pain=I need to help him_. He slammed Misaki's door open and ran into the dark room.

Misaki had no idea what had happened. One second he was asleep, and the next thing he was conscious of was his throat burning from screaming, and a strong wave of grief and sadness gripping his heart with a death-hold. He heard a thump from the other room, thudding footsteps, then his door was thrown wide open.

Usagi-san and Misaki locked eyes, both equally surprised and unsure. Suddenly, Misaki remembered his dream. **Oh God**, the dream. He felt tears overflow from his eyes, and he began sobbing, dragging his knees up to his chest.

While still not knowing fully what was happening, Usagi-san ran over to Misaki, threw himself onto his bed, and cradled the sobbing boy to his chest. Misaki grabbed onto the man's shirt, bunching it up in his fingers and sobbed harder. In return, the man wrapped his arms around Misaki's shoulders and soothingly rubbed his hands up and down, massaging him.

"Shh,shh, Misaki, It's okay. Shhh…" Usagi-san continued this until the teen calmed down. Misaki hadn't let go of his shirt yet, and didn't seem like he planned to anytime soon. Usagi-san brought his hands to Misaki's face and tilted it up until he was staring into Usagi-san's worried eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, unsure as to what brought this all on.

"…" Misaki remained silent, though Usagi-san could have sworn he saw his red-rimmed eyes get a little teary again. Usagi-san brought his hands up and brushed away the stray tears stuck on his face.

"Please, Misaki, tell me what's wrong. Did you have a bad dream?"

"…yes." Misaki finally whispered out in a hoarse voice, which caused Usagi-san to let out a silent breath of relief. Of course, he wasn't happy that his love was upset –heavens no- but rather the fact that he hadn't been physically harmed by something.

He tightened his grip on the teen, rocking him back and forth slightly. "What happened?" he murmured into Misaki's ear. He was very anxious to know what had caused that…that horrible scream. And the crying. And the clinging. He wanted to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was okay. But first, he would have to know what the dream was about.

Visibly stiffening, Misaki's brain finally caught up with him, only to crash down. _SHIT!! Wha-what am I gonna tell him! Not the truth, obviously. Ughhh… think, dammit, think! Um, parents? Noo, I'd feel bad. Him? No, to close to the truth! Um…uh…school! Yeah, something about…failing Kamijou-sensei's class! Gah, that thought makes me shudder._

During this whole time Misaki was contemplating what to answer, Usagi-san had been getting restless. He was about to say something again, but was cut off by Misaki, who had his eyes planted right on the space above Usagi-san's head. "W-well, you see, Usagi-san…I had a dream where I failed in Kamijou-sensei's class, and he flipped out on me and…t-threw…scissor at me! I actually thought it was real! Kind of stupid, now that I think about it. Oh well, I'm sorry for disturbing you from work!" He ended this speech with one of his trademark nervous laughs, which basically was a big sign to Usagi-san saying 'HEY! He is SOOO lying to you!'.

"Mhmm," he hummed, showing that he didn't believe the teen's words. Misaki gulped and scrambled for something else. Before he could have a mini freak-out again, Usagi-san flipped him onto his back and straddled Misaki. Leaning forward until he was mere centimeters away from his lips, Usagi-san smirked. "Well, if you're going to lie to me, I'll just have to steal the truth from your mouth, right?". With this he leant down and captured the shocked teen's lips with his own. Immediately, Misaki stiffened under him.

Confused, Usagi-san pulled back slightly to look at Misaki's face, and was shocked at his expression. He had his eyes focused on pretty much anything but him, and there was a fresh trail of tears traveling down his face. Now even more worried –which he hadn't thought was possible- Usagi-san pulled further back.

Misaki looked up at Usagi-san, starting to cry again, though not as hard as before. "I-I'm sorry Usagi-san." He brought his hand up to brush away the tears, but was stopped by Usagi-san. He looked up to see the man leaning over him with a worried expression.

"Please," Usagi-san whispered, bringing Misaki's hand up to his face. "Please tell me what your dream was really about. Trust me, please." His pleading voice crumbled Misaki's wall, and they both sat there in silence. Usagi-san was patient, because he could see that the teen was trying to gather his nerve.

Misaki took a deep breath and began talking unsteadily. "W-well, you see…"

_Misaki had no idea where he was. All he could see was a bright light. He heard a constant beeping noise somewhere from his right, and felt numb. He tried to move, and realized his couldn't. He tried to yell, to kick, to smile –anything at all. The only thing he found he could do was blink. Slowly, he became aware of two voices in the room._

_ "-love-"_

_ "-never wake-"_

_ "-just the two-"_

_ "-don't need-"_

_ Misaki finally recognized the two voices as Usagi-san and his brother, Takahiro. His mind was still fogged up, so he couldn't get a clear picture of what was happening. After placing some pieces together, he realized that he was in a hospital. Wait…what?! How the hell did he get in a hospital? Why couldn't he move?! _

_ The voices in the room slowly cleared up, and he was able to get a clear picture. He now wished with all his heart that he had just stayed in the confines of his drugged-up minds._

_ "Takahiro! He won't come back, he's been in a coma for 3 weeks!"_

_ "But Usagi…I feel the same, but what about Manami? And Mahiro? I'd feel just a little bad for leaving her just like that."_

_ "Who cares! I love you, you love me, who needs them. They never understood you like I did. I settled for Misaki, but now…I need you."_

_ "Oh Usagi…"_

_ The only sounds heard next were kissing noises and slight moans. Misaki wished for the life of him that he could scream. His heart felt like it was ripped in half, shredded. Takahiro and Usagi-san loved each other, Usagi-san never loved him, and he was in a coma, unable to move. Although on the outside, he was staring blankly at the ceiling, on the inside he was using every ounce of strength in his body to move._

_ He didn't know what happened, but when Misaki heard Takahiro moan out Usagi-san's name, all hell broke loose. Misaki found the strength to shoot up in the hospital bed, despite the needles jabbing into his body and the way his head felt was buzzing. He glared at the two of them, who looked oddly unaffected at his awakening. If anything, they looked disappointed._

_ "The HELL is THIS!!!" He screamed, not caring that he was in a hospital, or the way his IV had ripped out. "What the FUCK are you two DOING! I thought you loved me, Usagi-san! And Takahiro, what about Manami?!?!" By now, he was crying, finally able to release his frustrations that had been building up inside his body._

_ Usagi-san merely stared at him, while still holding Takahiro close. "You know I never loved you," he stated evenly, with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I used you for a chance to get even closer with my love, Takahiro." With this, he leaned down and kissed Takahiro long and hard. _

_ When they finally separated (by now Misaki felt like he would throw up), Takahiro merely stared at his brother. "Misaki, I love Usagi, and I really don't care what you have to say. Why couldn't you just die when you fell down the steps? Your obviously unwanted. And as for Manami, I never loved her. I always loved my Usagi."_

_ This broke any restraint Misaki had. Just as he lunged at the 'couple', a doctor and three nurses rushed into the room and restrained him. "DAMN YOU!!!" He screamed, almost shattering the glass windows in the hospital room. "YOU BOTH LIED TO MEE!! GRAAHH!!!" By now, even more nurses had flooded in the room, crowding his bed and trying to sedate him. Looking off to the side in his struggle, he noticed a shiny, deadly sharp scalpel lying by the foot of the bed, seemingly unnoticed by all the staff._

_ When one of the syringes came to close to his arm, Misaki flipped the needle around and stuck the nurse in the arm. Throwing up his bed sheets as a distraction, he lunged towards the knife. For some reason none of the nursing staff could grab him as he jumped off the bed, ripping out more needles. _

_ "YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND?!?! NEITHER OF YOU GIVE A SHIT?!?! WELL that's !!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" he shouted at the two, who were STILL holding each other. "DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL! I HOPE YOUR FUCKING HAPPY TOGETHER!!!" With his heart consumed by anger, sadness, and a thousand other emotions, Misaki brought the scalpel to his neck and slashed. Sputtering up blood while falling, Misaki noticed both Usagi-san and Takahiro smirking down at him, laughing. In one last burst of sadness, he let out a blood curdling scream, gargled by blood and tears._

When Misaki finished his long recollection of his dream, Usagi-san was thunderstruck. This is what caused the scream, the tears, and all this pain? _He_ did?! He wasn't angry. No, rather, he felt bad for Misaki having to dream that, sad at how he was thinking, but somewhere deep inside, he was a little happy that Misaki thought about the two of them as a couple to be jealous. But, he felt the worst part was the ending. If something ever happened to him, would Misaki go….off himself? It hurt to imagine.

"Oh Misaki," he cooed, gentle crushing Misaki to his chest. He had began crying while talking, and Usagi-san leant down and licked the salty tears off of his face, now red with embarrassment. "You know I would never, EVER do that. First of all, I wouldn't let you fall down the stairs. Second, I still love Takahiro, but I'm not 'in love' with him. No, I'm in love with you, and I will be until the say that I die." While saying this, Usagi-san had felt Misaki melt into his embrace more, wrapping his own arms around the man's strong back and holding on for the life of him.

"I know, Usagi-san. I don't know why I had that dream." Misaki said, muffled by Usagi-san's shirt. "I know that you love me, and would never hurt me." Misaki looked up at his and smiled at him. With that, Usagi-san knew that Misaki believed his words. He smiled down at the teen and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Usagi-san glanced over at the clock on Misaki's nightstand, which now read 3:57. He knew that Aikawa would rip out his throat tomorrow, but now he could really care less. "Misaki," he said, leaning down sideways until both he and Misaki were laying flat on the bed. "Let me sleep here with you. I'll keep the nightmares away." When he got a short nod as an answer, he grinned to himself.

He repositioned himself so that he could throw off his shirt and drag Misaki under the covers with him. Usagi-san positioned his arm behind Misaki's head and placed the other one over the teen's waist. He tangled their legs together and made sure that he was as close to Misaki as physically possible.

Snuggling together, Misaki buried deeper into Usagi-san's warmth, smiling to himself. Despite how terrified he had been before, he realized that Usagi-san really, truly, was in love with him and would never just leave him. He knew (and was sure Usagi-san did too) that Aikawa would be here in the morning for the author's manuscript, which he was 99.9% sure that he didn't finish. Misaki also knew that he would feel stupid, embarrassed, and guilty in the morning for keeping him from work, but right now he was just so content and tired that he could bring himself to care.

The two lovers drifted to sleep quickly in each other's arms, utterly happy. Both still had a few questions in their minds, but those could wait until the morning. For now, they were both secure in the knowledge that they were deeply loved by the other, and nothing –neither a coma, nor a accident, or an overactive imagination- would ever cause either man to even consider the idea of separating. They truly would stay together forever.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I have a GOD DAMN hand cramp!!!! ARGHH!!!**

**This idea actually came from a really weird dream I had. It had House and Wilson (from House M.D., duh!) and they were doing something like MTV Cribs. I can't remember the rest, but it got me thinkin' about dreams.**

**So…yeah. I just wrote this while I was watching Comedy Central and listening to whatever crap I feel like on youtube.**

**People! People please, listen to meh! Unless you press that little button below here –yes, the one your cursor is over- every yaoi mangaka will die of AIDs!! And that would suck major balls, wouldn't it? (haha, gay joke!) T_T**


End file.
